Last Kiss
by BooBack
Summary: Hermione and Draco go for a ride...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the manipulation of the plot.**

**A/N: Before we get into this story, I need to say that anyone that was reading 'Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince,' it is on a semi-permanent hiatus. I know what I want to happen but I have no idea how to get them down onto paper! I'm so sorry and as soon as I know how to do that, I will post.**

**Now, onto this story…**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Last Kiss**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on, Draco, it's just a car!" Hermione laughed. She had just gotten a new car and her boyfriend, Draco, hated them; he especially hated the fact that they were Muggle-made contraptions.

"No, woman, I'm not going to ride in that thing."

"Draco," she whined.

Hermione Granger was 24 and she had been dating Draco Malfoy for three years. The final battle had ended when she was nineteen. Draco, who had been in hiding for the years between the lightening-struck tower and the end of the war, finally showed up and confessed his every crime to the Wizengamont. They gave him six months in Azkaban for he had not actually killed anyone and had been forced into taking the mark.

Hermione had been on the jury for the trial and when he was released six months later, she decided to talk to him and see if he had really changed. He had walked out of the front doors looking sickly and when she tried talking to him, he had thrown up on her.

She felt sorry for him so she took him back to her flat to get him cleaned up and fed him noodle soup and tea. He had complained and said that he was fine and such but she wouldn't let him leave. She was rather fond of the company, company she hadn't had since Harry had been killed in the war and Ron had gone off to play with the Cannons.

Finally he said that he needed to leave and she regretfully let him go. It was hard for her to do; she had become fond of him in the last two days.

He came back the next day and thanked her for her hospitality. She said 'you're welcome' and then he kissed her. Their first kiss.

The next morning had been awkward to say the least and all Hermione wanted to do was hide from him. She didn't know why she had slept with him. He wasn't the kind of person that she should have been going around shagging.

She ran from the house as soon as she got dressed and when she got home that night, he was gone.

She ran into him a month later while she was walking into Muggle London to pick up her car that had been in the shop. He had confronted her and she told him that if he wanted to talk to her, it had to be in her car. He had looked the blue sports car up and down and finally struggled with the handle and got in. Hermione laughed and told him to hold onto his lunch before shifting the car into drive and going at least thirty over the legal speed limit.

He puked on her for a second time.

She nursed him back to health for a second time.

They ended up in her bed, naked and breathing heavily for the second time.

But this time she didn't run away. She woke up in the morning, kissed him and they made love again.

It had been three years now. She got a new car and Draco refused to get into the passenger side.

"Come on!" Hermione whined again. "Please." She gave him puppy eyes.

"I want to drive," he said with a smile.

"You can't drive. You don't have a license. You can't drive a stick. You—"

"Please, Hermione. It's the only way I'll get into that piece of junk you call a mode of transportation."

Hermione gave him a harsh glare. "It's my car," she said.

He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she exhaled. "If you really want to. But you have to listen to me when I tell you what to do."

"All right," he said with a smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was a fast learner. He had the hang of the stick thing in mere minutes and was driving fast down the road. There were trees on both sides of the road, boxing them in and making it seem so much more private.

Hermione was smiling. He loved when she smiled like that. The windows were down and the wind was blowing through her wild hair. She had her hand out the window, cutting the air with her hand.

She looked at him and he caught her eyes, smiling at her, thinking how damn lucky he was to have her, to have this beautiful woman in his life.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground. He had flown through the windshield, his head was bleeding and the blood was seeping down into his eyes. He looked up at the car, Hermione's car, gods, she was going to kill him. It was smashed into a tree. He hadn't been paying attention to the road, only to the beauti—

Hermione!

"Hermione!" Draco screamed in a hoarse voice. He got up and walked towards the car. It was raining softly now and he was getting soaked in both rain and blood. He made it to the car and opened the passenger door. "Hermione," he said when he found her.

"Draco," she smiled. The first thought that came to his mind was that she shouldn't be smiling, she had scrapes on her face from where the airbaggy thing had blown into it.

"Hermione," Draco said softly and kneeled down by her.

"The seat belt," she said in a raspy voice. "I think it broke my ribs."

"Gods Hermione, I'm so sorry, I…I'll never drive again."

She chuckled but then grimaced in pain. "It's all right."

He smiled and kissed her. "I need to get you to the hospital," he said. "I can't heal broken bones, I don't know how."

"Neither do I," Hermione said. "It would be a good thing…ah!" she used her right arm to grab her stomach. Draco then noticed that her left arm looked broken. The front of the car had smashed into the tree right in front of her. He couldn't move her if he wanted to. She was smashed it and her left arm was crushed.

"Gods, Hermione. You need to get to a hospital." He could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes.

She coughed and wiped her mouth and when her sleeve came away from her mouth, Draco saw the blood covering it.

"Hermione," Draco said in fear. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I can't, Draco. It's too late. They won't be able to help me. Just sit here with me."

"No!" Draco cried out and felt a big fat drop of salt water fall from one of his eyes. "No, I'm not just going to let you die!" He wiped the tear away and kissed her again. "I can't live without you, Hermione. Please, don't leave me."

She smiled again. "You're still a spoilt brat. You always have to have what you want."

"Hermione," Draco cried. "I _need _you."

"Just stay with me, Draco. I don't want to die alone."

"I can apparate you," he said hopefully. "They could still be able to save you."

"I'll be splinched," she said. "You can't get me out of this car."

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have driven. It's my fault!"

"Draco," Hermione said softly, so softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said and Draco did just that. His lips trembled against hers as he made a weak effort to kiss her properly. Her lips moved ever so slightly and then stopped. Draco pulled away to tell her he loved her but her eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving.

"Hermione," he said, shaking her slightly. "Hermione," he cried. "I love you." He had never spoken the words before. Three years and he had never once told her that he loved her. It had been too hard for him to love because of his upbringing. Now that he knew that he loved her, that he wanted to marry her and keep her with him always, she was gone. They had just shared their last kiss.

Draco cried for the first time in his life.

Three weeks later Blaise Zabini found a note on his friend's kitchen counter.

_I will do anything to tell her that I love her. If she can't hear me here, I'll have to go after her. _

Draco hung himself from the tree that had killed Hermione.

**A/N: Inspiration from Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss."**

**Lemons and Love**

**Brittany**


End file.
